Glee: The next chapter
by rebeccag239
Summary: What happens when the next generation of the glee club enrols at McKinley high. Romances bloom and friendships form between the old generation and the new one, Wemma, Finchel, Klaine,Brittana,Luck,Tike and Samercedes all included


I do not own Glee or anything to do with it. That belongs to Ryan Murphy and FOX. The only characters I own are their children

New idea which I thought of. This will involve all the kids plus Will and Emma going though the first few months of their daughters and sons first year at Mc Kinley High. I don't know how long I plan to write it though but I hope you all like it and don't forget to review

Glee: The next chapter

Chapter 1: First Day

"Johnson slow down!" Kurt Hummel-Anderson shouted as he ran after the five year old son of Finn and Rachel Hudson. "Blaine can you help me" he shouted to his husband and was relieved to feel a tap on his shoulder. However turning around he looked in the eyes of Dalton, his and Blaine's surrogate son.

"Dad`s just helping Miss Berry with some paperwork" Dalton added. He had the same good looks as Blaine but he had taken on the snarky response of Kurt. He flicked his black bangs out of his eyes and gave a grin to his father as Blaine exited the study and gave a weary sigh to Kurt, picking up Johnson who squealed running to his mother who had followed Blaine out of the study

"Honestly you think you know somebody and then they go and screw everything up" Rachel rolled her eyes caressing her son`s dark hair. Johnson looked as if he was going to take on Rachel`s good looks and Rachel had already put him in a few baby contests. The reason she and Finn had a baby so late in life was that she didn't want anything to stop her career. Kurt turned towards Dalton and gave a smile

"Now are you ready. High School isn't as easy as it looks" Kurt warned his son who scoffed

"Maybe in your day but now people seem to take teen gays as acceptable" Dalton smiled as he hitched his bag to his shoulder "Say hi to Mr Hudson will you Rachel?" he waved to the petite brunette as Dalton left the Hummel- Hudson house that they both shared. Rachel clutched hard Johnson and gave an hasty sob wiping her eyes with the back of her hand

"He will be fine" Blaine gave a confident nod and Kurt looked at his husband strangely "I know he will be. Dalton`s a strong kid Kurt"

"I suppose" Kurt gave a hearty sigh "But I just remember what I went through there. Maybe we made a mistake enrolling him in his namesake". He looked surprised as Blaine gave a scoff

"And risk having him bullied by having names called everyday. Mr Schuester campaigned for non prejudice against gays in our senior year and maybe it's not 100% safe it's a lot easier than it was" Kurt nodded as he leaned against Blaine as Rachel placed Johnson in the play pen and went to see what Finn was doing in the office

"Don`t stop believing!" a curly haired 16 year old girl with red hair sang as she glanced into the mirror. She gave a small grin as she checked her dark brown eyes then skipped down the stairs where her parents Emma and Will Schuester and her 8 year old brother James were.

"Practising were we" Will grinned at his daughter who slightly blushed running a hand through her red curls

"Just getting a little more practise in for auditions. I feel kinda more pressure, with you being the glee club director in the past" Grace gave a small smile as Emma shook her head

"Don't worry Gracie I`m sure you will be just fine" Emma nodded "I mean you acquired your father`s singing skills, dance skills, rapping skills

"Em she isn't the next Missy Elliot I mean I thought I could rap like Kayne but I mean..." will trailed off as he noticed Grace staring at them

"Who is Missy Elliot?" Grace said puzzled as Will and Emma looked at one another with a smirk

"Just somebody from the past" Will replied "Anyway say hi to Figgins for me" Will gave a soft smile as he remembered his old boss. After Emma had fell pregnant Will suddenly came into some money after his grandma passed away and so decided to not work anymore. He knew through Sam, who had took over the running of the football coaching, and Brittany who worked in the canteen that Figgins was still there as principal but for how much longer

"I will" Grace gave a grin. "Shouldn't I get going?" she looked at her watch checking the time as Will and then Emma shortly after embraced their daughter

"Now remember text us when auditions are finished" Will said muffled

"I will" Grace nodded as she sniffed teary eyed at her parents "James I'll be home a bit later than usual" she glanced at her 8 year old brother who nodded his dark brown eyes showing through the thick blonde-brown head of hair on his head. Grace picked up her bag, gave one final high five to her father then left the Schuester condo behind leaving her parents behind. However when she left the condo to go to her car, she noticed the next door neighbour Noelle Puckerman standing at the bus stop across the road chewing on a chocolate bar and looking deep in thought

"Noelle!" Grace shouted across the road and Noelle looked startled "Would you like a lift. I have plenty of room". Noelle nodded as she crossed the road and climbed into the dark blue car Grace had been bought for her sweet 16 as the pair drove off down the road to Mc Kinley

Sofia Lopez-Pierce smirked as she looked in the mirror in the bathroom of McKinley High. She had just auditioned for the Cheerios and had got in which she knew she would. Although her mother was the coach of the Cheerio's now, Santana taking over when Sue had finally admitted defeat and retired. She also wanted to be closer to her wife Brittany who worked in the canteen. Sofia strode out of the bathroom and nearly bumped into her arch rival Caroline Fabray

"Watch where you are going" Caroline snarled standing toe to toe with Sofia her brown ponytail bobbing against the wind. Keith Abrams and Zita Cohen-Chang stared at the two Cheerios as they made their way to their first class.

"Oh sorry I didn't know I was being in the way I will make sure I knock you off the ROAD next time" Sofia snarled. Caroline raised her eyebrow and was about to say something else when Sam Evans came down with the corridor along with his son Samuel Jr Evans

"Everything ok there?" Sam glanced at the two girls. Caroline nodded and then pushed past Sam and Samuel striding down the hallway. Sam looked at Sofia to make sure she was ok but Sofia gave a bright smile leaving the football coach and his son alone

"Oh dad Noelle is there" Samuel pointed to Puck and Laurens daughter "So I should be fine to be left where I am" Sam nodded giving his son an hug and then left him alone as Noelle walked up to the dark skinned boy

"Grace gave me a lift" Noelle explained to Samuel as they walked to their first class "So that`s why I was early"

"That was nice of her" Samuel smiled "Although I could have given you a lift" he slightly blushed at Noelle

"Well I thought being your first day I thought your dad might want to give you a lift" Noelle explained pushing her glasses up her nose. Samuel nodded as he opened the door for Noelle as she walked up the hallway, walking past Dalton who seemed in his own world. They entered the classroom where they sat next to Grace who had managed to get a seat in the classroom. Kevin, Zita, and Dalton joined them as Caroline and Sofia were in the year above them just as the door closed and a tall blonde haired female smiled at them

"Hello I`m Miss Corcoran and welcome to your first year at Mc Kinley High"

Ok a few things first. Most of the kids will be in their first year with the exception of Sofia and Caroline who are going to be in the year above. All of them are going to be in the glee club, next chapter will explain who took over glee club when Will retired. And the teacher at the end it is who you are thinking and yes, Quinn will find out. And yeah hope you enjoy it it's a bit different I know that but just thought it would be a challenge

Couples are as follows

Kurt, Blaine and Dalton Hummel- Anderson

Will, Emma, Grace and James Schuester

Rachel Finn and Johnson Hudson

Santana, Brittany and Sofia Lopez-Pierce

Mercedes Sam and Samuel Evans

Artie and Kevin Abrams

Quinn and Caroline Fabray

Puck Lauren and Noelle Puckerman

Tina Cohen-Chang Mike Chang and Zita Cohen Chang

Don't think ive missed anyone else out there

Next time

**The kids audition for glee club but some find the process a lot harder than they expected. Meanwhile Dalton finds the going a lot tougher but doesn't know whenever to tell Kurt and Blaine, as Grace`s past comes back to haunt her**


End file.
